


Ethical Hedonism

by TheVisitorBlack



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Ethical Dilemmas, F/F, Hedonism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVisitorBlack/pseuds/TheVisitorBlack
Summary: Having started the unit on ethical hedonism, Eleanor ponders how and where to spread the most good.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 25





	Ethical Hedonism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swiftling (Skylark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> This is a gift for a friend of mine who is a health-care provider.

It had been bouncing around in her brain for a bit now. Ever since Chidi had started their lessons on hedonism. The only good is pleasure. That was what the Cyrenaic school said. And physical pleasures were better because they were simpler; easier to understand.

Eleanor could understand that well enough. It had almost been how she had lived on Earth, after all. She hadn't realized there was a name for it back then; hadn't realized that hedonism was a whole school of thought and not just an insult hurled by stuck up dweebs angry at her for being better than them. Not that she was better than them, but she'd never been able to admit that on Earth, even to herself.

Really, the only new wrinkle that Chidi had introduced her to was the idea of ethical hedonism. The obligation to maximize pleasure not just for herself, but for others as well turned everything she had done on Earth on its head.

Hedonism was something that Eleanor knew instinctively. It was a concept baked deep into her bones. Hedonism, Eleanor decided, was her best chance at staying in the good place and enjoying herself at the same time.

Ethical Hedonism meant helping people. Jason was right out. The man may have been a straight up hottie, but he certainly wasn't unhappy. If Eleanor wanted to get the maximum amount of points, helping Jason experience pleasure wouldn't cut it.

Chidi was a thought. There was definitely an illicit thrill to the idea of sleeping with teacher, and Chidi was surprisingly jacked. The only problem there was that Chidi just didn't seem that into her. Eleanor's mere presence gave him an ulcer and he was definitely the sort of guy who would overthink a simple hook up and turn it into the makings of a nervous breakdown. No, best to avoid Chidi. He was a good friend, platonically. But as a partner he lacked the learned life experience that he needed to properly enjoy himself. Something to work on later maybe? Jason could definitely teach him about living in the moment, right?

No, the best person to bring her newfound appreciation of Hedonism to was obvious. Not only was Tahani the sexiest person in the good place (thus maximizing Eleanor's pleasure), but she was also the saddest.

Happy people didn't act like Tahani did. They weren't driven the same way. Happy people were... content. And Tahani was never content, with anything.

Sure Chidi was slowly driving himself insane with stress, but as the main cause of that stress Eleanor wasn't exactly the best person around to fix it. But Tahani? Tahani needed something to relax her. She needed skin to skin contact, someone to hold her and tell her that she was beautiful and loveable and worth something. Tahani needed human contact, and she needed for someone to see her at her most vulnerable and to accept her, just the way she was; and if there was a better activity for combining pleasure and vulnerability than sex? Eleanor didn't know of it.

Her resolve firmed, Eleanor hopped down the ledge from her terrible clown-filled bedroom and headed out the door. Now was as good a time as any to start spreading pleasure, after all, and Eleanor had been thinking about pleasuring Tahani nearly nightly for a long, long time.


End file.
